worthhollowfandomcom-20200215-history
Deja Porter
Name: Deja Porter Seeming: Fairest Kith: Larcenist Court: Autumn Freehold: Seaward (Corpus) Entitlement: Twilight Gleaners (Fate Devotees) Title: "Soothsayer" Virtue: Faith Vice: Greed Pronouns: any Description: Dressed in billowy dresses adorned with glittering silver mien-threads that match their silver eyes, no one could mistake Deja for anything but a Fairest. Their fingers are long and slender and deft, with a habit of being everywhere they ought not be, even as those dreamy silver eyes look elsewhere. They move with soft, flowing motions, seeming to float more than walk. The beautiful designer purses they carry always seem to contain anything needed, no matter how outlandish. Background: Life in Arcadia was a series of parties for Deja, giggling and laughing as their fingers dipped into purses and pockets. Their durance wasn't fun, of course, being filled with the same pain and confusion and horrors as any other Changeling living in the manor of a True Fae, but they were often able to look on the brighter side of life and enjoy the little moments: the vibrant colors of a new dress, the gentle pressure of a dance partner's hand in theirs, the swell of satisfaction on palming a stolen item. They cherished a belief that something--a higher power, if you will--would bring them to a better life than this. Deja never talks about their escape, simply that it happened by the will of a higher power. They came out into a better life than the one they left behind, and shed the old misconceptions of life and the workings of the universe in favor of a new religion all their own. They experienced prophetic dreams and visions of the future as they delved deeper into the mysteries of their court, until a Twilight Gleaner sought them out and initiated them deeper into the ways of Fate--an initiation which Deja welcomed with open arms and heart. As a Twilight Gleaner, Deja has access to a mystical understanding of the moods and whims of Fate. Ask a Gleaner if a plan will succeed or fail; their answer is not inviolable, but it carries the weight of destiny behind it. Those who are wise will cross a Gleaner's palm with silver early and often, and accept their answers--and most do. But there are some who whisper that Gleaners are aligned with Fate against all others, forsaking even their Freehold oaths. Has Soothsayer Porter come to Seaward to save it, or help destroy it once more? Mechanics: If Fate indicates to a Gleaner that a plan will be successful, the plan gains the weight of destiny with +1 to all rolls furthering the plan and -1 to all rolls opposing the plan. Vice versa, if a Gleaner states that a plan will fail, all rolls furthering the plan suffer a -1 penalty and all rolls opposing the plan gain a +1 bonus. Extremely big plans, such as those affecting the presence of a gentry, may not receive an answer--which should unsettle the questioners. Personality: Dreamy, sleepy, slow. Deja doesn't do anything quickly. They often seems out of focus, as if they're living life out of sync with everyone around them. Kindness is not unknown to them, but they are rarely motivated to do anything for free. Power comes at a cost, after all, and Autumns understand that. Mantle: Silver threads spin and weave in the air around them. The threads are almost invisible, like a spider's web or strands of Fate so thin you can almost hear them plucked like harp strings. Their weft seems always about to close around you, entrapping anyone who dares draw close to the Twilight Gleaner. Category:Corpus Christi Category:Autumn Category:NPC